1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle having a tool receiving structure for suitably receiving tool members therein, and for allowing the tool members to be easily fetched or grasped by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool devices comprise a handle including a driving shank extended therefrom, for rotating and for operating the driving shank to rotate or to drive fasteners, or other tool members. The handles of some of the tool devices may comprise one or more compartments formed therein for receiving or storing various tool members therein.
Normally, the typical tool devices may comprise a cover detachably or openably attached thereto, to selectively enclose the compartments thereof, and to selectively enclosing and shielding the tool members within the compartments of the handles of the tool devices. The tool members may be fetched or obtained when the cover is opened or disengaged from the handle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,003 to Lin, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,172 to Huang disclose two of the typical tool devices each also comprising one or more covers detachably or openably attached to the handle, to selectively enclosing and shielding the tool members within the compartments of the handles of the tool devices.
However, when the cover is opened or disengaged from the handle, not only the tool members required to be fetched but also the other tool members may all be exposed, such that all of the tool members may have a good chance to be disengaged from the handle inadvertently. In addition, the cover should be disengaged and separated from the handle, and may thus have a good chance to be lost or disappeared inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,332 to Lin disclose another typical tool device comprising a chamber formed in the handle for rotatably receiving a rod, onto which a number of tool members are attached, and a transparent lid pivotally attached to the handle, for aligning with either of the tool members of the rod, and for selectively tilting the tool members to be fetched, and thus for allowing the tool members to be easily fetched by the users.
However, the transparent lid includes a tiny width or area that may not be easily depressed by the users, particularly when against the spring members, such that the typical tool device may not be easily operated by the users, and the hands of the users may feel hurt after depressing the transparent lid several times.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool handles.